Classes
Classes The core classes are Cleric, Fighter, Rogue, Magi. The expert classes are Bard, Druid, Illusionist, Paladin, Ranger. The optional classes are Inquistor, Magus, Summoner, Witch. Characters begin at Level 1. Clerics Can wear light or medium armour. They cast divine spells and gain a +3 bonus to Communication. A Cleric can Turn Undead with a successful Magic Attack. DC is the current Hit Points of the Undead. If the DC is exceeded by 10 it is destroyed. This can be used (2 + Level + MIND bonus) times per day. Fighters Wear any kind of armour and use shields. They have a +3 bonus to Physical and add +1 to all attack and damage rolls. This increases by +1 at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. Magi Wear no armour. They can cast arcane spells, and gain a +3 bonus to Knowledge. Rogues Can use light armour. They have a +3 bonus to Subterfuge. If they successfully Sneak (usually Subterfuge + DEX bonus, but depends on situation) up on a foe they can add their Subterfuge skill rank to the damage of their first attack. Bards Wear light armour and can use bucklers. They gain a +2 bonus to Communication, Subterfuge, and Knowledge. A Bard can counter sound-based effects within a 30’ radius. A Bard can use his song to charm person or remove fear up to 3 times (total) per day. Beginning at 6th level, a Bard casts spells as either a Druid or Illusionist (player’s choice) of 5 levels lower. Druids Wear any non-metal armour or shield. They cast Druid spells and gain a +2 to Knowledge and a +2 to Survival. Druids are immune to the spell-like effects of woodland fey. At 3rd level a Druid can pass without trace at will. At 7th level a Druid can assume the form of any small or medium sized animal up to 3 times per day. A Druid heals 2 Hit Points per level when changing back into his human form. Illusionists Wear no armour. They can cast Illusionist spells and gain a +2 bonus to Communication and a +1 bonus to Subterfuge. Characters must have a minimum DEX score of 13 to be Illusionists. Paladins Wear any kind of armour and use shields. They have a +2 bonus to Communication and a +1 bonus to Physical. They are immune to diseases and apply a +1 bonus to all saving throws (this increases by +1 at 5th level and every 5 levels on). Paladins can detect evil within 60’ at will and can heal up to 2 Hit Points per level per day by laying on hands. A character must be of Lawful Good alignment to be a Paladin. Rangers Can use light or medium armour and can use shields. They are +1 to hit and damage with ranged weapons and only incur a –1 to hit penalty when fighting with 2 weapons. They have a +3 bonus to Survival. Inquistors Can use light or medium armour and can use shields. They have a +2 bonus to Subterfuge and a +1 bonus to Communication. If Inquistors fight or watch an opponent for one round, they gain +1 to all attack and damage rolls against that foe. This increases by +1 at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. At 3rd level an Inquisitor can discern lies at will. Beginning at 6th level, an Inquistor casts spells as a Cleric of 5 levels lower. Maguses Can use light armour. They gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge and a +1 bonus to Physical. They cast one-half as many spells at each level, but choose from Illusionist and Magi spell lists. Maguses can attack using a light weapon in one hand with a –2 penalty and cast a spell with a single round casting time in their other hand. If they score a critical hit with their weapon while casting a spell at the same time, no Hit Points are lost for that spell. Summoners Can use light armour. They gain a +3 bonus to Knowledge and can call and command within 30' a number of Hit Dice worth of monsters per day equal to their level. Summoners can also use those Hit Dice to call a specific eidolon that speaks every language they know and rolls d10s for Hit Points. At 3rd level a Summoner can sense what the eidolon senses at will. Beginning at 6th level, they cast Summoner spells as a Magi of 5 levels lower. Eidolons roll 4d6 for STR and DEX, drop the lowest dice, but 1d6+3 for MIND. They have +3 worth of skill bonuses and can take the shape of any monster with Hit Dice up to Summoner level (skills/shape can change each level). Natural weapons deal d4 damage. This increases with each doubling of Summoner level (d4 > d6 > d8 etcetera). Can raise an eidolon stat +1 every Summoner level that divides by 3, but may also choose +1 AC or +1 skill. Witches Wear no armour. They have a +2 bonus to Knowledge and a +1 bonus to Survival. They cast one-half as many spells at each level, but choose from Cleric, Druid, Illusionist, and Magi spell lists. Witches can hex within 30' at-will once per creature each day, casting fortune/misfortune on their next d20 roll (roll twice, take better/worse result). Every hex that causes a fortune success/misfortune failure restores 1 Hit Point lost from casting spells.